Technical Field
This invention relates to an improved toilet bowl plunger for use with a new narrow throat 1.6 gallon toilet. However, the plunger of the present invention can be used equally well with conventional or standard toilets.
Background Art
There are various problems associated with plunging a clogged toilet. Some of these problems are related to the toilet configuration, while other problems are related to the design of the plunger itself.
By way of background, toilet drains are usually unclogged by using a toilet plunger comprised of a large deformable plunger cup mounted on the end of an elongated handle shaft. During the plunging operation, the plunger cup is held over the mouth of the toilet bowl drain while the plunger handle is reciprocated in an upward and downward motion that alternately contracts and enlarges the space within the cup. Preferred plunging action creates an alternating pressure and suction force in the drain passage that is often sufficient to dislodge an obstruction.
Recently toilets have been redesigned to conserve water. The newer toilets, as compared to older models, have a substantially reduced water flow (approximately 1.6 gallons per flush) and smaller waste drain passages than their older counterparts Since the waste drain passages, or throats, of the newer toilets are narrower, these toilets are more prone to clogging. As shown in FIG. 1, the new 1.6 gallon toilets 10 have a bowl 12 which drains through a relatively narrow throat 14. Conventional plungers are typically too wide to fit into the narrow throat of the new toilet. As such, they do not seal the throat opening. Consequently, conventional plungers are unable to provide the appropriate pressure or suction for the purpose of dislodging any obstruction blocking the throat. As a result, the user must have different plungers on hand for use with new and old toilets.
Another problem related to the configuration of the newer toilets, as can be determined by looking at FIG. 1, is that while the older toilets have a waste drain passage located at the bottom of the toilet bowl, the newer toilets have a waste drain passage or throat that is vertically located in relation to the toilet bowl. The fact that the drain passage or throat is vertical in relation to the bowl makes it practically impossible to use a standard plunger to plunge the toilet since the position of the throat makes it difficult to get the conventional plunger head to seal around the throat.
In addition to problems related to the newer toilet designs, there are two common problems that frequently occur during plunging operations which are related to the design of the common toilet plunger. These are "splash back" and "spillover". First of all, the pressure and suction generated during plunging often causes water to spray out from any gaps between the plunger cup and bowl surface with great force, and then splash up and outside of the toilet bowl onto the plunger operator and onto nearby walls and floors. This phenomenon is called "splash back". Additionally, many times when a toilet is clogged, the water and sewage in the toilet tend to fill the toilet to the brim. Hence, when the toilet plunger head is inserted into the toilet, the displacement of the toilet plunger head causes the toilet water and sewage to spill over the sides of the toilet. This phenomenon is called "spill over".
Therefore, in order to overcome the limitations of prior toilet plungers, what is needed is a toilet plunger that can be used with the newer 1.6 gallon toilets. This plunger should be able to effectively plunge toilets that have throat or waste drain passages that are difficult to access, including those where the throat is generally perpendicular in relation to the toilet bowl. However, this improved plunger should also be compatible with the older toilet models. Furthermore, this plunger should minimize spillage and splash back problems during plunging operations. The plunger should also be simple, capable of being easily fabricated and used, and be inexpensive and durable.